Desirée Goyette
Desiree Goyette provides the voice for Betty Boop in the 1985 movie The Romance of Betty Boop (1985). Desiree grew up watching Betty Boop re-runs on tv, Desiree's mother used to sing the song "' I Wanna Be Loved By You'". When Desiree was 9 years old her idol Debbie Reynolds sang it in the 1950's 'film "'Three little Words". Desiree mimicked Debbie and discovered later that she was imitating Helen Kane who had inspired the character Betty Boop in the first place. Desiree also did various commercials as the voice of Betty Boop during the 80's. Desiree Goyette was replaced by Mae Questel in 1988 for a cameo in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, then Melissa Fahn from 1989-onwards. Desiree on Betty Boop I was slated to be the music director for the film "The Romance of Betty Boop". So they decided to have a huge casting call for the actual voice of Betty. And they certainly contacted the original voice of Betty first, Mae Questel but she was very elderly by that time and her voice had dropped a bit "quite a bit actually" it didn't seem like she was going to be able to handle doing it for this new show. So they had this big casting call and they advertised it in The Hollywood Reporter 'and all of the Hollywood trades and on the day of casting their were people wrapped around the corner around the block. We did it at the old '''Gold Star Recording Studios '''which no longer exists but it was a legendary studio to work in. So i was there to play the piano for the people auditioning. And i would say every one out of five would whisper before they auditioned and say "'What does Betty Boop Sound Like?" And i said well ya know "Ya kinda have to pucker up a and put on a Brooklyn 'accent and squeak a little and that's Betty. '(Speaking In Betty Boop's Voice) '''The producer heard me doing that voice the head of '''CBS and asked when i was going to try out and i was thrilled and go the part and had a great time doing it. Desiree Goyette's Personal History with Betty Boop I gew up doing the voice as a little girl and i had seen some of the old cartoons and loved them, the early Max Fleischer cartoons. And later i had seen a movie with Debbie Reynolds (Three Little Words) I think that was the name of it. But she actually did that voice that character''' "I think Debbie Reynolds was portraying Clara Bow" Now Clara Bow was the original '''IT girl who represented the ultimate flapper girl of the 20's and that she is truly who Betty Boop was modeled after Clara Bow, so if you want to know more about who Betty Boop was you need to know alot more about who Clara Bow was. "And so i would do my best Clara Bow imitation as a little girl" and never imagined that i would be doing the voice of Betty Boop in a TV show. Songs performed as Betty Boop *Just Give Em Your Boop-Oop-a-Doop *Idependant Girl *I Can Give You Anything But Love *I Wanna Be Loved By You *I Only Have Eyes For You Googi Goop In 1996 Warner Bros brought in one-time Betty Boop voice actress, composer Desiree Goyette to perform the role of Googi in the Animaniacs episode "The Girl with the Googily Goop". Googily-Goop-betty-boop-14575926-423-323.jpg Gallery Desireee goyette.jpg Trivia * Goyette also made an appearance as Betty Boop in person at the The Macy Day Thanksgiving Parade in 1984, one year before the film was released. * Desiree wrote three songs for Betty, and also performed "I Wanna Be Loved By You" in the film. * Desiree was picked to voice Betty, Out of 55 Actresses. * Goyette wrote the music for all three "Garfield" shows & four of the "Charlie Brown" shows. She also composed the music for snoopys "Flash Beagle" album, that sold 200,00 copys. * Bill Melendez '''commented that he had planned to animate the character better than the Fleischer artists ever had. He stated that he had no plans to hire any of the original animators who had worked on the original shorts, '''nor would he consider using Mae Questel, Betty's long time voice. * In a recent interview about her role as Betty Boop, Desiree Goyette gave the original Boop-Boop-a-Doop girl Helen Kane's credits to the IT girl Clara Bow. Including Helen's credit for Three Little Words '''as portrayed by Debbie Reynolds'''. See Also *Official Site - Lightchild Publishing Category:Article stubs Category:People